Challenges for Nightclan
by xXFallencatXx
Summary: challenges Im doing for nightclan
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Fallencat here, these are challenges for Nightclan, they will all be about my character Rain paw most supporting characters will be made up._

_Challenge: Wings of flight_

_Clan: Swift clan: fastest flying clan around_

_Disaster: Wings are disappearing._

__Rain paw__

My pelt felt warm as I awoke to sun streaming into the apprentice den. I shifted in my nest as Jump paw, my brother prodded me awake.

"What" I mumbled through my suddenly very cozy moss bed.

"Come on Rain paw, Light bounce is taking us hunting at sparrow rocks". He mewed

I hissed in frustration and pulled myself up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I saw Jump paw stifle a laugh as I stood up I realized that a large chunk of moss was perched on my head sitting like a bird. I growled at Jump paw and quickly began to groom myself, shaking the moss off as I went.

I stalked out side into the Quick clan camp, I spotted Light bounce preening her wings besides a excited looking Jump paw, I was excited too but I guess I could cover it up better than Jump paw, who looked like he was leaping off the walls.

"Rain paw how good to see you I'm glad you decided to wake up so early for this little expedition" Light bounce spoke with a calm clear air in her tone that I could never hope to copy, my voice was quiet and small, I guessed that was probably why she had been named deputy.

"Come the best air currents are early in the morning near Sparrow rocks" and with that she beat her strong white wings and lifted into the sky. Jump paw flapped his much smaller wings and took to the sky, joining Light bounce as the hovered above waiting for me. I did the same flapping my dark wings, I watched as a feather came loose and fell to the ground. Soon I was soaring up to meet my brother and Light bounce in the sky.

"Come on let's go!" Jump paw mewed happily as he pulled hi wing in closer to his ginger body and shot of his tail streaming out behind him. Light bounce smiled and followed I how ever had a better idea I looped around a tall pine tree creating air currents in a circular motion I dived down onto the air and spread my wings before the ground, I shot upwards and forward quickly over taking Light bounce who let out a surprised yowl as I shot by her. Now I had my eyes on Jump paw I could see his ginger form up ahead, I smiled as I came in closer and closer until I grabbed his fluffy tail and pushed it down making him slow himself to look back surprised at me, taking is hesitation to as an opening I flapped, my wings and swooped ahead of an angry Jump paw.

I smiled as wind pushed its cold clean breeze around the tall rocks of Sparrow rocks they jutted out in odd angles, some rising so high the tops where shrouded in clouds. I spotted an unsuspecting mouse on the dark grasses beneath one of the high stones I looked back; there was no sign of Light bounce or Jump paw. I might as well catch something before Jump paw scares all the prey away with his noisy flying, I thought. I tucked my wings in and dived down, suddenly the mouse scampered into its den I tried to unfold my wings to catch myself but nothing happened. I looked around my back desperately searching for my wings; nothing was there but fur and shoulders. The next thing that happened I crashed into the ground at high speed my legs crumpled and lay uselessly next to me, my vision was over came in pain as I looked up to see two shapes flying towards the rocks but I couldn't even utter a sound to call for help before I passed out.

My dreams where filled with creaming cats as they fell to the ground wingless. The sky was dark and the ground was light I was flying and then falling re living the terrible fall that had put me in this nightmarish land. I kept on begging myself to wake up but I couldn't. Finally when it seems I was falling by Sparrow rocks for the 10th time I woke up my eyes wide I immediately stood but my legs gave way, yowling in pain I flopped back to the ground.

"Rain paw!, I heard someone mew and immediately the Medicine cat Ginger tail rushed over with herbs in her jaws, YOUR AWAKE she yelled happily and licked me on the cheek, eat these" she stuffed the foul herb into my mouth but I swallowed down the bitter taste.

"what happened" I muttered shifting painfully into a sitting position, but before she could speak I gasped where Ginger tails wings SHOULD have been there wasn't any I remembered why I had fallen I screech and looked at my back, there was still no sign of my wings. Terror overcame me and I blacked out.

The next time I awoke it was dark out the moon was only a sliver cutting into the dark I sighed and checked again for my wings, still nothing I closed my eyes and stood my legs where bound in tight bindings of reeds and grass I hobbled over to the entrance of camp and looked out in the middle of the camp sat a ginger figure with no wings my heart wanted to wail, my entire clan had lost their wings.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second challenge for Nightclan

Challenge: Dangerous

Cat: Featherclaw- Blue and gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes. Sweet, doesn't want to hurt the animal, but doesn't want it to hurt her clan.

Animal: Wild horse

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked through the rolling hills of Windclan enjoying the cool autumn evening air as it brushed through my Blue and gray tabby fur, I had no idea where I intended to go or where I wanted to turn back but for now I was just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"FEATHERCLAW" I heard a loud yowl shatter the peace of evening. I growled and turned to meet my nosy apprentice Pheasantpaw.

"What" I muttered

"Harestar told me to tell you not to stay out to long; you never know when Thunderclan will attack".

"Okay, tell Harestar I won't be out too late" I agreed eager to be alone again. Pheasantpaw nodded and bounded away down the rolling hills of Windclan.

Soon the Horse Place came into view I could hear there dangerous hooves all the way from over here. I watched as the small forms of twolegs circulated around the building, leading the smooth coated horses to where ever they were going to. Suddenly a smooth chestnut coated horse reared up knocking the twoleg who was leading it to the ground, other twolegs raced forward to try and calm the horse and rescue the injured twoleg but the horse rushed forward gaining speed as it ran down the hills it was coming straight to me. I quickly plotted a course to avoid the horse. Its sleek brown body surged forward; I leapt to the side avoiding the dangerous hooves by inches. My fur stood on end as the rampaging horse flew past. I sighed as the horse vanished down the other hill side. Then it hit me, it was heading straight for the camp. I saw visions of the wild horse smashing through the camp walls and stepping on redkit and windykit, I shuddered and a new determination swept over me.

I took the short route to the camp running as though I was set on fire. I blazed through the moors leaping bushels of heather as though it was nothing; I could feel the ancestors of windclan race besides me, as I rounded around a small copse of trees my eyes flew to a horrible scene.

"Robinheart!" I shouted as I watched the clan deputy get smashed by the hooves of the horse.  
She hit the ground with a heavy thud, her back was bent at an odd angle and her eyes gazed ahead milky and with no life. I wanted to stop and mourn my dead friend right there and now but the horse was still running and the camp was in its path.

I surged forwards now with more determination hen before as I raced after the horse. As I caught up besides the rampaging wild horse I could see its halter still laced around its majestic head. A absurd idea popped into my head, I quickly tried to think of more not so dangerous tactics but all involved hurting the beautiful creature. My eyes locked with the horses halter, I faintly saw the dip in the moor when I sprang upward my claws latched onto the tight material of the halter I fell back down my body weight pulled the side of the hoses head. The horse snorted and was forced to stop, its hooves digging into the soft springy ground, the large horse slid to a stop its sides heaving and its head sagging to the side where I hung.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

YAY this story took me surprisingly long, but it's done now so YAY (again)

I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
